RESILIENCE
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: Shizuo bisa membanggakan dirinya karena dia kuat, dan mencolok. Lihai dan professional dalam kerjaannya, melakukan tindak strategis di bawah bayangan, tidak pernah gagal. Tapi tampaknya blip tidak professional telah mengusik radarnya. Seorang Izaya. ShiZaya hard sexual contents! RnR?


Izaya Orihara. Pria antagonis. Takluk sujud di bawah kekuatan Shizuo.

Shizuo Heimajima. Terkuat. Luluh lantak karena Izaya.

Perbedaan latar kehidupan terbentang jauh. Tapi mereka bertahan.

.

 **…:0-0-0:…**

* * *

© All Story Rights Reserve. **RESILIENCE**

©Drrr! (Durarara!) belong to;  
Story by **Ryohgo Narita  
** Character Design by **Suzuhito Yasuda  
** Author by **Akiyo Satogiri**

 **Genre:** romance, drama.

 **Warning:** MATURE CONTENTS.  
real-life(modern) setting, explicit sexual content, smut, rape, hard, forced orgasme.  
typo, OOC, author plot universe.

* * *

 **…:0-0-0:…**

 **.**

Ada keuntungan besar tinggal di negara empat musim. Selain punya libur standar masehi, terkadang musim-musim ekstrem bisa menjadi karunia yang keren dari Tuhan. Seperti halnya pagi ini, padahal semalam salju yang turun hanya berupa satu dan dua titik saja, namun di pagi hari mendadak badai besar mengamuk dan menghantam pohon-pohon Kencana sampai dahan tebalnya bergoyang, skala yang cukup untuk membuat seluruh kota 'beristirahat' sampai badai salju benar-benar menghilang. Walau badai salju kali ini bukan jenis yang mematikan tapi badai tetaplah badai, sudah menjadi kebijakan setempat agar menutup kegiatan umum yang mungkin dapat membahayakan jiwa manusia, artinya seluruh sekolah dan kantor akan di tutup sementara. Maka ini adalah hari libur dadakan untuk semua orang.

"Mungkin kantor tempatku bekerja akan di tutup juga," Izaya mengulurkan tangan untuk mematikan radio di lemari mabel sambil membalik panekuk dan menuang kopi susu ke duanya ke dalam muk.

Kepala Shizuo muncul dari balik sofa kemudian langsung melarikan diri ke belakang tubuh Izaya dan bernapas melalui surai hitam selembut kain kasmir. "Ada bagusnya seperti itu, kalau memang di liburkan akan jadi lebih baik. Kau membuat sarapan?"

" _Pancake_."

" _Hem_ , tidak buruk." Shizuo memberikan ciuman kilat di belakang kepala Izaya sampai akhirnya Izaya musti berbalik dan meminta ciuman yang lebih serius diatas bibirnya. "Kalau kau libur, aku rasa aku juga membolos saja." lanjut Shizuo sambil memutar lidah, sapuan basah di sisi bibirnya tercetak tebal.

"Mobil juga tidak bisa bergerak di tengah kota. Saljunya runtuh dan membuat tumpukan besar, pusat kota kelihatan sangat padat."

"Aku akan membolos." Shizuo mengangkat telepon genggamnya lalu menghubungi seseorang di seberang komunikasi, setelah selesai ponselnya di selipkan ke sembarang arah.

Izaya memutar pan dan menjatuhkan pancake buatannya diatas piring datar kemudian membawa piring hangat itu ke meja makan. Di susul Shizuo membawa muk berisi kopi susu beruap pada ke dua tangannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya. _Toh_ aku juga tidak ingin sendirian dirumah."

Shizuo memasukkan potongan besar panekuk ke dalam mulutnya, "Bagus. Setidaknya kita punya waktu dua puluh jam untuk seks, sisinya berpelukan dan bermesraan di bawah futon sampai besok."

Izaya pura-pura tidak mendengar, tapi tatapan antusias dari Shizuo membuat mulutnya gemas untuk berkomentar. "Bodoh. Kalau kita melakukan yang seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa berdiri dari kasurku dan butuh satu-dua hari penuh untuk memulihkan tubuhku —begitupun kau."

Suara gesekan pisau garpu dan lempengan porselin berdenting. Walau Izaya sudah menyiapkan pisau kue, Shizuo benar-benar tidak menggunakannya. Ia memakan apapun dengan sumpit, biarpun itu _spaghetti_ atau toping _pizza_ sekalipun.

"Jangan berlebihan. Tidak akan sampai seperti itu. Setidaknya biarkan aku orgasme sebanyak yang aku mau di dalam tubuhmu, Izaya."

Izaya memutar matanya sebelum melahap potongan terakhir di atas piringnya. "Kau yang berlebihan. Apa itu dua puluh jam? Kau bukan binatang. Dan orgasme sepuasnya? _Cih_ , kau akan merusak organ dalamku."

"Tidak akan sepuasnya, sepuluh kali saja, Izaya."

"Ayolah. Aku sudah cukup sulit mendapatkan hari libur dan harus lembur menjelang akhir tahun baru. Biarkan aku istirahat hari ini. Lagipula kau bilang Tom akan datang."

"Aku akan mendesaknya agar membatalkan janji."

"Tidak boleh."

Izaya berdiri dari kursinya sesudah menumpuk piring mereka dan meletakkan beserta muk mereka di wastafel. Semenjak tinggal bersama dengan Shizuo di apartemen, Izaya punya jabatan sampingan sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga yang manis. Ia bahkan memasak, memberikan kehidupan dengan tangannya yang terbiasa membasuh darah. Ia melakukan _laundry_. Melakukan seks —jangan lupakan yang satu ini. Dan sering mandi dalam _bathub_ yang sama, membasuh punggung satu sama lain, lalu melakukan seks.

Shizuo bukan tipe yang terlalu menarik perhatian —menurut Izaya, dia cool. Tipe yang tidak bosan di perhatikan —seperti ada serpihan cerah di seluruh kulitnya, rahangnya keras dan rambut pirang terjun bebas dari atas kepalanya tanpa celah. Kelihatan kuat dengan setelan dan kaca mata lensa biru —bukan _kelihatan kuat_ tapi memang nyatanya dia monster.

Maka saat Shizuo menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama, Izaya tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak atau konsekuensi ceceran otaknya berserakan di jalan raya. Tapi tentu bukan itu alasan utamnya, Izaya hanya kelewat senang sampai tidak bisa menjawab.

Setelah keluar dari dunia yang berhubungan dengan _Dollars_ dan semuanya, mereka mencoba memulai sesuatu yang normal, bahkan di awalnya terasa sangat sulit saat seorang _punk_ menabrakmu lalu ia lupa —tidak mengucapkan maaf, mereka bisa saja melakukan pembunuhan, namun itu bukan hal yang di lakukan orang normal sehari-hari.

Menjadi pegawai. Tinggal di apartemen. Biaya cukup dan agak melimpah. Senang. Bahagia. Semuanya cukup dan sempurna. Seandainya ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka berpisah, itu hanya kematian.

Shizuo mencapai lebih dari separuh meja untuk menyadarkan lamunan Izaya dengan kecupannya. "Ok. Sekarang kau termenung. Sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Sebegitu tidak inginya kau melakukan seks denganku? Aku akan mengalah. Tidurlah kalau memang itu maumu."

Itu adalah hal lucu dimana sifat Shizuo bisa berubah menjadi pemaksa dan pengertian dalam beberapa detik saja. sikap yang hanya di tunjukkan kepada satu orang. Ada banyak hal. Bagaimana ekspresi wajah Shizuo saat tertawa geli, melamun dengan mulut terbuka, terperkur di atas sofa, terlelap di toilet. Serta ekspresinya saat seks, teknik dan segalanya. Semua milik Izaya saja.

"Bukan yang seperti itu, Shizu- _chan_."

Izaya bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Shizuo, dia menyandar sepenuhnya, tubuh berbalut piyama hijau lumut berada dalam dekapan si pirang.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, _'kay_?"

"Itu manis."

"Aku tidak manis." Shizuo menarik lembut tubuh Izaya, mengikat pinggang Izaya dengan lengannya. Di luar dugaan, Izaya benar-benar mungil, tipe yang muat secara menggemaskan di dalam pelukan.

" _Terserah_. Tapi kau manis di mataku, Shizu- _chan_."

Shizuo menggesek hidungnya di punggung Izaya. Dan setiap keadaan intim sedang terjadi, Shizuo bisa merasakan ada sulur tak kasat mata melingkar di tubuh mereka, sangat susah terlepas. Sangat sulit melepas Izaya. Izaya yang manis juga hanya milik Shizuo . Yang kalian tau dia adalah antagonis brutal. Tapi saat berada di dekapan Shizuo? Lihatlah. Karakternya seperti keluar dari novel pop remaja perempuan.

"Aku akan melakukan seks sekarang, Izaya."

Izaya berbalik, sedikit tersentak pada punggungnya. "Tidak."

"Oh ayolah. Tidak perlu seks yang kasar. Aku hanya akan mengusap milikku di belahan bokongmu sampai aku keluar. Atau kita bisa melakukan anal dengan mulut, aku akan membuat penetrasi ganda pada penis dan lubang bokongmu. Aku ingin mengingatkan bagaimana sensasi rimming yang dalam dengan jari-jariku, berkali-kali sampai kau tidak lagi sanggup untuk keluar."

"Kau mesum terparah." Izaya menutup mulut Shizuo dan mengigit tulang hidungnya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi."

Shizuo bisa berubah menjadi pendongeng kamasutra yang fantastis, mendengarnya saja bisa membuat Izaya _basah_ dan _kental_ di selangkangan.

"Tidak sampai kau setuju dengan seks seharian."

"Dinginkan kepalamu. Ayo kita mandi. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat."

"Setelah itu seks?"

"Setelah itu temui Tom."

 **.**

* * *

 **RESILIENCE**

* * *

 **.**

Shizuo bisa membanggakan dirinya karena dia kuat, dan mencolok. Tapi dia lebih merasa bangga karena berhasil membuat tunduk Izaya. Awalnya kelihatan konyol, Shizuo pandai dan professional dalam kerjaannya, melakukan ilmu serta panduan Tom berlarian dalam bayangan, tidak pernah gagal. Tapi tampaknya blip tidak professional telah mengusik radarnya. Izaya

Izaya yang bisa membuat Jantung Shizuo berdebar ketika tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar. Yang akan membuat mengigil saat membayangkan wajahnya di malam hari, di atas ranjang, tangan menelusup ke dalam celana pendek, manstrubasi sesaat. Kode moralnya terganggu oleh Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo ingat kali pertama _hewan buasnya_ tidak mampu lagi ia bendung. Yang ia tidak ingat adalah kenapa dan bagaimana kejadian macam itu keluar begitu saja sampai tidak mampu dia kontrol. Seakan kuasa di antara selangkangannya bisa mengambil alih jaringan fungsi otaknya.

"Lepas celanamu, Izaya." Katanya. kuat. tegas. Sekali hembusan nafas.

Izaya sedang melayangkan senjata tajam, berhasil merobek kulit pipi dan membuat pedih menyiksa di ulu hati Shizuo. "A–apa? Sudah gila, hm? Perhatikan langkahmu." Dia mendorong Shizuo, menebas angin di sekitar tubuh Shizuo dan membuatnya terpental, jatuh menabrak deretan meja dan kursi.

Ruangan kerja, kumuh tak terpakai, berserakan. Menimbulkan bunyi derik ngilu oleh kaki-kaki besi yang berkarat. Shizuo seraya bangkit dan menggebrak lusinan perabotan dengan _tenaga dalam_ nya.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

Izaya memicingkan mata dan berlari menjauhi Shizuo. "Kau membentur sesuatu di kepalamu? Kau rusak?" ia berdeham, kerongkongannya terganggu hasrat. Izaya bisa merasakan hatinya mencoba meledak dari dadanya, bisa merasakan kemaluannya berkedut di dalam celananya.

Dia juga menantikan hari seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan terang-terangan menyetujui. Izaya tipe yang _malu-malu kucing_.

"Aku tidak rusak." Dalam sekali terjang, Shizuo berhasil _terbang_ meraih tubuh Izaya, menariknya keatas tanah dan tubuh keduanya menggoyak grafitasi nol. Berakhir di tumpukan meja dan kursi tak bersusun. "Duduk di kursi itu, Izaya." Perintahnya, tatapan mematikan. "Atau kau ingin lenganmu terburai menjadi dua bagian."

"Tidak akan. Lepaskan, _woi_!"

Shizuo mendorong tubuh Izaya, "Duduk. Aku sedang ingin bercinta. Sebaiknya kau diam."

"Bukan urusanku. Kita sedang berkelahi, sialan."

"Bercinta juga berkelahi. Kau tidak akan menolak juga, _kan_?"

Izaya menyusut kembali di belakang mejanya, meraih senjatanya yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, tapi menemui sedikit kesulitan, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku bisa memberikan sesuatu berupa kenikmatan yang tidak akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu." Kata Shizuo, melangkah ke meja dan melebarkan tangannya di atas papan hitam berdebu. "Aku akan bercinta, tidak ada alasan, aku ingin melakukannya dengan _mu_."

Izaya bernapas, "Aku tidak ingin, Shizu- _chan_."

"Aku tau kau ingin aku juga."

"Aku tidak ingin kau, begitupun sebaliknya. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Izaya mendekat, menghirup dalam-dalam dan membiarkan aroma rambut hitam Izaya tergelincir ke dalam tenggorokannya. Lalu dia turun dan berjongkok diantara selangkangan Izaya. Menarik garis lurus dari perut menuju selangkangan Izaya, melepas turun pengait celananya dan tertawa sinis.

" _Dia_ tidak bisa berbohong." Shizuo menunjuk gundukan basah terbalut celana pendek. Menciumnya, cairan kental merembes keluar fabrik pakaian dalam dan menjuntai di lapisan kulit bibirnya. "Kau terangsang."

Izaya merasa sangat buruk untuk mendapatkan terangsang. "Persetan, sekarang lakukan sesuatu dengan tanganmu."

"Kau akan keluar?" Shizuo mendengus. Menarik turun kain pertahanan terakhir Izaya. Yang tersembunyi mencuat keluar, licin dan mengkilat, basah yang di rasakan di telapak tangan Shizuo mengalir ke pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau keluar sementara aku belum melakukan apapun."

Izaya merasai kemaluannya mengejang drastis di tangan Shizuo , ia kehilangan kendali. "Lakukanlah sesuatu, aku sudah bilang tadi. Dan jangan mencengkram kemaluan orang dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Tapi kau terangsang." Shizuo memutar ibu jarinya di kepala penis Izaya, menekan ujungnya yang berwarna merah muda, precum pertama membanjiri lagi. "Aku tau kau suka kekerasan."

"Ah!" Izaya mengerang. Dia bernapas sulit, mencoba meraih pegangan terdekat dan berhasil memeluk tubuh Shizuo sebagai tumpuannya. Satu tangan menjambak bagian belakang surai pirang, satu tangan melarikan diri mencakar punggung Shizuo. "A–aku akan, nhh." Tekanan ibu jari berubah menjadi kocokan keras, menekan keseluruhan penisnya dengan genggaman kokoh. Izaya terhempas dan lututnya merapat satu sama lain, kocokan yang bergerak terlalu cepat berubah makin gila.

"Kau tidak akan keluar hanya dengan ini."

Shizuo menarik Izaya berdiri dari bangku, Memutar tubuhnya sampai berdiri membelakanginya lalu mendorong tonjolan di celananya terhadap selangkangan Izaya kasar. "Kau akan keluar karena ini, mengerti?"

"Kau bajingan, aku tidak akan mengambil itu di bokongku."

"Kau akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan, dan kau akan seperti itu." senyum kongenital agak menakutkan, kemudian Shizuo berbisik halus di telinga Izaya yang tengah merunduk di atas pundaknya. "Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan mudah, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan padamu, Izaya?"

Dan saat suara goda memanggil namanya merayap di dalam pendengaran, Izaya merasakan tonjokan melesak di punggungnya. "Aku tidak tau, Ahh… be-bedabah." Izaya mengigit leher Shizuo, berhasil menimbulkan ruam merah, setitik darah, namun sakitnya tidak berarti sama sekali. "Lanjutkan kocokan tanganmu, jangan setengah-setengah, sialan."

"Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih bagus, kau sudah jadi anak baik." Dengan senyum simetrik, Shizuo berjongkok kembali dan diarahkan daging keras yang penuh itu bibirnya.

"Nggh." Hawa napas memeluk perpanjangan tubuh Izaya, ia mengepalkan tangannya, terlalu kuat, kuku yang tajam menancap ke dalam daging lunak.

Shizuo bermain dengan lidahnya, sangat ahli, berputar di bagian atas sambil menekan ujung lidahnya dengan keras di semua bagian, jilatan turun mencapai _scrotum_ dan mengulum, kembali menaikkan bibirnya lalu membuat _deep-throating_ sangat dalam. Izaya mengerang keras, pangkal kerongkongan yang berkelok membentur puncak penisnya. Cairan kental mencair dari sisi mulut Shizuo.

Terimakasih Dewa karena mereka melakukannya di suatu tempat entah-dimana yang jauh dari umum juga gelap, karena Izaya membuat suara-suara paling mesum dan bahkan ia tidak pernah membayangkannya erang dan desah semacam itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Shizu- _chan_ … Sh –shizu ah! Shizuo." Terengah-engah. " _Fuck me._ "

"O akhirnya kau bersemangat?" tanya Shizuo sambil melepas penis Izaya dari mulutnya. Cairan putih berserakan, di sapu dengan punggung tangan. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau melakukan _blowjob_ dengan sangat hebat tapi aku tetap tidak bisa keluar. Aku juga tidak ingin menikmati kenikmatan sendiri. Aku baik." Izaya menyambar kerah baju Shizuo dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman _membabi-buta_. Lidah berpagutan, tarik menarik, membagi saliva hangat. Air liur menetes ke bawah dagu, menghubungkan bibir mereka saat pagutan bibir di tarik terpisah.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Napas berlarian. Nafsu duniawi _membludak_.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Shizu- _chan_."

Shizuo berdiri dan menyuruh Izaya berbalik membelakanginya, memerintahkannya berpegangan pada sisi meja.

"Ini akan sakit."

"Aku tau, lakukanlah."

Shizuo membasahi ketiga jari kanannya oleh pelumas alami, kelamin Izaya memproduksi sebanyak yang di perlukan. "Aku memang senang melihatmu kesakitan, tapi bukan begitu."

Satu jari masuk, menyusul ke dua dan ke tiga, kemungkinan akan bergabung yang ke empat tapi tidak memungkinkan, titik darah timbul saat tiga jari bergerak maju mundur. Cairan dari dalam tubuh Izaya berserekan, makin melincinkan, semakin mempermudah maju-mundur. Ke tiga jari menekuk, melebarkan liang fleksibel yang terluka. Setiap satu tusukan bertambah kecepatannya secara konstan. Izaya meremas pinggiran meja kayu berkarat, hampir mampu mematahkannya. Penisnya yang melayang di udara mengalirkan precum, cairan kentalnya jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Tidak perlu, kumohon masukkan saja. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Shizuo mendengar Izaya meringis saat ia mencabut jari-jarinya, "Kalau itu maumu."

Izaya menghujam perlahan, empat senti masuk tanpa hambatan, kesulitan di temui di senti berikutnya. Kerapatan memblokade penis tebal Shizuo. Perenggangan jari-jarinya melebihi ukuran penis Shizuo. Izaya meringis, pinggulnya bergerak ke depan secara refleks.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shizuo bersuara khawatir. Hal yang begitu langka.

Izaya mengangguk. "Ya." Bernapas menyakitkan, lututnya lemas di tekan rasa sakit penetrasi pertama.

"Aku sudah bilang akan sakit." Shizuo melakukan hempasan terakhir pada pinggulnya, menenggelamkan keseluruhan dasar kemaluannya. Dia berhenti dan mengerang, mata sedikit menutup. "Kau begitu ketat, Izaya."

"Bergerak." Izaya mendesah. "Aku akan keluar."

Shizuo kembali melakukan maju-mundur yang konstan, kencang, dalam. Bunyi basah terdengar bergaung, membuat Izaya begitu terpukul karena suara yang cabul itu berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Shizuo menghujam keras, menarik dengan pelan, menghujam lagi dengan kuat, sampai kepala penisnya yang keras berhasil menyentuh prostat menggembung di dalam tubuh Izaya. Izaya mengeluarkan sebuah erangan keras, cengkraman kuat berhasil meremukkan pinggiran meja.

"Le —lebih kuat, lagi."

Shizuo meremas pinggang Izaya dan membuatnya maju mundur, "Gerakkan juga tubuhmu." Katanya. Dia bahkan mencium belakang kepala Izaya sebelum menyuruh Izaya memutar wajah kearahnya dan memberikan ciuman di bibirnya. Itu manis.

Tempo berubah dari keras menjadi kasar. Shizuo menarik penisnya hampir terlepas dan menghujamnya seperti pemerkosa pedophilia kerasukan setan. Izaya menggelinjang, ujung sepatunya terciprat precumnya sendiri. Saat Shizuo menampar pipi bokongnya, lahar precum meledak lagi.

"Ah, aku keluar!" Izaya mendahului orgasmenya, sperma banjir di antara kakinya. Begitu banyak sampai membentuk riak-riak di atas tanah. Keluar bahkan tanpa bantuan tangan, hanya karena penis raksasa Shizuo yang memperkosa liang intim perjakanya.

"Aku belum, bertahanlah, Izaya" ia memutar tubuh Izaya berhadapan dengannya dan mengangkat tubuh Izaya keatas meja. Izaya di dudukkan di atas meja dan Shizuo berdiri dengan pinggul maju mundur yang tanggung. Kesakitan tak terhingga terkumpul di otot-otot lubangnya yang terkoyak. Bagaimana bisa Shizuo memutar tubuhnya sementara benda masif yang berat itu masih menancap di area terluka?

Kesakitan berubah menjadi kenikmatan berangsur. Shizuo menaikkan kedua kaki Izaya di pundaknya. Bokong yang dingin bertemu langsung dengan bidang meja yang berdebu. Izaya melenguh, panjang penis Shizuo menyentuh prostatnya, membuat miliknya menegang lagi.

"Ah, _fuck_ Shizu- _chan_!" Jantung Izaya berdentum cepat, kulitnya memanas lebih.

Shizuo meremat pinggang Izaya dan membanting panggulnya tiba-tiba, "Kau akan ku buat keluar lagi."

Izaya mengalami lumpuh dadakan, mata melihat ke bagian bawah yang sedang bertarung. Penisnya mengacung tegak, basah dan berair mengalir sampai membasahi perutnya. Ia menatap Shizuo, entah kenapa merasa bangga karena bisa memberikan kenikmatan duniawi yang sampai membuat wajahnya tak bisa di deskripsikan. Matanya bergulir keatas, menikmati kenikmatannya sendiri. Tubuh terguncang dan siku yang menopang badanya mati rasa. Mulut sedikit terbuka, napas berlarian. Menunggu orgasme kedua memukulnya.

Shizuo berdebar dalam kerapatan yang berdenyut, ia menekan panggulnya sejauh mungkin, menggesek panggul Izaya yang bergerak melawan arah, melepaskan erangan sesak. "Izaya… ah, I-Izaya!"

Shizuo menyebut namanya saat orgasme, selang satu detik, orgasme Izaya datang dengan bantuan tangan Shizuo. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya penuh dan hangat, air mani merembes keluar dari lubang intimnya saat penis Shizuo di tarik keluar.

"Sialan, Shizuo. Aku ingin lagi."

Dari situ lah awal mulanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **RESILIENCE**

* * *

 **.**

"Shizu- _chan_?" Panggil Izaya.

Shizuo berdeham. Mereka bersama dalam bathtub yang hangat, Izaya duduk di depan Shizuo, menyandar di dadanya yang bidang. Bau sabun menguar. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesenangan yang seperti ini.

"Jangan melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun," Shizuo bernapas di telinga Izaya. "Aku teringat sesuatu."

"O ya?" Izaya merasakan tangan Shizuo melingkar di perutnya, erat, menekan. "Apa?"

"Seks pertama kita."

Izaya manggut-manggut, agak malu juga untuk mengingat. Kali itu ia meminta tiga kali lagi sebelum mereka benar-benar ambruk. "Jangan jadi alasan, tidak ada seks hari ini, mengerti?"

 **.  
RESILIENCE** **  
THE END  
.**

Author pribadi belum mengenal dengan baik anime atau manga Durarara! Author punya manga Vol.1-2 dan sampai sekarang lupa kapan terakhir kali author membacanya. Semua berawal dari Doujinshi Durarara! karya Inumog/Inugata Summit (Fujino Akitsugi) yang menyajikan gambar menantang, menarik, dan yang mendapatkan polling tertinggi Best Yaoi Author secara tahunan.

 _(Di rekomendasikan. Walau author yakin semua pasti sudah tidak asing dengan Inumog dan karyanya)_

Ini akan jadi karya pertama author di fandom Durarara! (berkeinginan untuk menetap) Untuk selanjutnya Review, Kritik/Saran pembaca sangat membantu author dalam memperbaiki karyanya ke depan.

Terimakasih.


End file.
